O Mediador
by Leticia Marques
Summary: Jesse é um Mediador cujo papel é ajudar os seguir o caminho para a pós-vida. Durante um acampamento, ele é assombrado pelo fantasma da bela e atrevida Suzannah, que não poupará esforços para seduzi-lo.
1. Fantasma e Caubói

Capítulo 1

**FANTASMA E CAUBÓI**

Acampar definitivamente tinha sido uma boa idéia. Não que eu precisasse de ar fresco ou contato com a natureza. Morando numa fazenda eu não tinha esse problema. Mas quando se mora numa casa com seis mulheres, é preciso se afastar um pouco para recuperar o juízo.

Vou dizer uma coisa: passar toda a vida ouvindo sobre roupas, sapatos, maquiagem, namorados e menstruação é para deixar qualquer homem louco.

Então uma vez ao ano eu tirava uma semana para acampar e ficar em paz com os meus pensamentos masculinos, sem nenhuma mulher no meu ouvido. Aqui, sozinho no meio da floresta, eu tinha apenas o meu livro sobre mitologia grega e um iPod com minhas músicas favoritas, que nunca conseguia escutar em casa.

Estava aqui há três dias e já me sentia renovado. Não tinha coisa melhor do que ficar em paz no meio de uma floresta à beira de um rio, com mais nada que meus próprios pensamentos e nenhum ruído ao não ser a música que tocava e os sons da floresta.

Ou quase isso.

- Até que enfim eu encontrei alguém – uma voz falou de repente, surgindo de alguma parte da escuridão noturna da floresta às minhas costas, me fazendo pular quase um metro com o susto – Ah, desculpe, não quis te assustar.

Levantei rápido, pegando o iPod que eu tinha derrubado, e encarei a intrusa que acabara com o meu momento de sossego. Mas foi só quando meus olhos pousaram nela, que agora estava bem perto, que eu percebi o porquê de não ter ouvido seus passos se aproximando pela mata seca. Ela era um fantasma.

Droga! Até aqui eles me perseguem.

- Sabe se esse rio tem cobra ou algum bicho com que eu deva me preocupar? – ela perguntou, apontando para o rio às minhas costas – Estou andando há mais de dois dias e estou louca por um banho.

Desde quando fantasmas tomam banho? Continuei encarando aquela garota, sem conseguir acreditar que ela estava mesmo morta. Esse mundo era muito injusto. Tirar a vida de uma jovem tão bonita assim era quase um pecado.

Seus olhos verdes brilhavam, parecendo tão vívidos, e seu rosto corado quase me fazia esquecer que ela era um fantasma. Apenas o leve brilho do seu corpo, ou melhor, do seu espírito, denunciava seu estado atual.

- Que foi? O gato comeu a sua língua? – ela perguntou, com um sorriso, quando eu continuei em silêncio.

- Er... o rio é bom para banho sim.

- Ah, obrigada.

E sem mais palavras ela começou a tirar a roupa que vestia, sem parecer notar que eu estava ali. Pensei em ficar de costas para lhe dar privacidade, mas mudei de idéia no último instante. Se ela queria privacidade, então que não tirasse a roupa na frente de um desconhecido. E ela estava morta, afinal de contas. Não deveria estar preocupada que eu ou alguém pudesse desrespeitá-la.

Fiquei observando-a enquanto ela tirava a blusa, as botas de caminhada, as meias e, por último, a calça jeans, ficando apenas com um conjunto de calcinha e sutiã verde.

- Gosta do que vê, caubói?

- Eu não sou caubói. – mas gostava sim do que via.

Seu corpo era lindo. Cheia de curvas, seios fartos, quadris arredondados, coxas grossas. Era a fantasma mais linda que eu já tinha visto.

- Vai entrar comigo ou vai ficar aí babando? – ela perguntou com um sorriso, andando em direção ao rio e me olhando por sobre o ombro enquanto tirava o sutiã e o jogava no chão. – Não vem, caubói? – ela gritou correndo para dentro d'água.

- Já disse que não sou caubói. – resmunguei indo até a peça esquecida e a coloquei junto com as outras.

Quando me virei para o rio novamente, uma pequena peça de tecido molhado me atingiu no rosto e eu a peguei antes que caísse no chão. Era a sua calcinha.

Isso só poderia ser uma praga do destino. Como assim eu teria que mediar o fantasma de uma garota linda e safada como aquela? E mais: uma fantasma que claramente estava se oferecendo para mim.

Era nessas horas que eu tinha vontade de ser um simples mediador e não um deslocador que podia tocar em fantasmas. Porque ter aquela pequena oferecida ali na minha frente, completamente nua, não fazia bem nenhum aos meus instintos primitivos de homem.

- Vem logo, caubói – ela gritou novamente, emergindo de um mergulho e fazendo sua pele brilhar ainda mais sob a pouca luz da lua que se infiltrava entre os galhos das árvores.

- Pare de me chamar de caubói.

- Me diga seu nome e eu paro.

- Jesse. – respondi a contragosto.

- Oi Jesse. Meu nome é Suzannah. Agora vem.

- Acho que eu passo essa.

- Se você não vier, eu vou aí te buscar.

Fiquei imaginando-a saindo da água, nua e molhada, e essa imagem fez meu sangue se concentrar rapidamente na região da minha virilha, e eu tive que conter um gemido.

- Você está nua, Suzannah – falei por entre os dentes. Esse tinha sido o comentário mais estúpido que eu poderia ter feito.

- Estou – ela falou, rindo ainda mais.

- Eu não vou entrar aí com você nua.

- Por que não? Tem medo de mulher? Você não parece gay.

- Eu não sou gay.

- E não vem por quê? A água está uma delícia.

- Eu sei. – e ainda mais com ela lá dentro.

- Você não vem mesmo?

- Não. – respondi depois de muito esforço.

- Tudo bem. Você não me deixa alternativa a não ser ir te buscar.

Ela não ia fazer mesmo isso, ia?

Ah, ela ia sim. Ou melhor, ela já estava fazendo. Seu andar lento e sensual enquanto ela saía do rio com a água escorrendo pelo corpo era muito melhor do que a minha imaginação.

Fiquei tão concentrado nos mínimos detalhes dela que até conseguia acompanhar as gotas que escorriam pelo seu pescoço, descendo pelos seus seios arrepiados pela água fria, seguindo pela sua barriga sequinha até o seu ventre e desaparecendo no meio das suas pernas...

- Nossa. Me senti seca agora – ela sussurrou com a voz levemente arfante, se aproximando mais – Já olhou o suficiente ou quer que eu dê uma voltinha?

Tudo bem. Se ela queria brincar, eu também poderia entrar no jogo.

Fiz um sinal com o dedo indicador pedindo para ela girar e ela assim o fez, sorrindo ainda mais.

O calor na minha virilha só fez aumentar ao ver seus cabelos molhados grudados nas suas costas e sua bunda redondinha e empinada. Queria tocar para ver se era tão durinha como aparentava.

Quando ela ficou de frente novamente, nossos olhares se encontraram e eu meio que me senti perdido naquele rosto meigo, naqueles olhos verdes, nos seus lábios carnudos e macios. De repente, me peguei imaginando como seria se eu a beijasse...

_Um beijo?_ Por que eu estava pensando essas coisas? Eu nem mesmo me aproximaria dela o suficiente para _pensar_ em beijá-la.

- Vai entrar comigo, Jesse? – ela perguntou, ainda com a voz baixa e entrecortada pela falta de ar que eu também sentia.

- Não. – respondi apenas, me chutando mentalmente por não controlar a minha voz que saíra extremamente rouca. Pigarreei para disfarçar, antes de falar novamente – Vista-se, Suzannah.

- Chato. – ela resmungou, mas começou a se vestir e eu fiquei contemplando a paisagem, enquanto isso.

Não a paisagem do seu corpo perfeito, embora eu quisesse muito isso. Mas me contentei com a natureza ao nosso redor.

- Pronto, caubói. – ela sussurrou, de repente ao meu lado, passando os dedos lentamente pelo meu ombro até o meu peito, ficando agora de frente para mim.

- Não me chame de caubói, já pedi. – resmunguei, segurando-a pelo pulso com a intenção de afastá-la de mim. Eu disse "intenção".

Mas ao invés de empurrá-la delicadamente, minha mão acabou puxando-a de forma nada gentil, até que seu corpo colasse ao meu.

Ainda sem parecer obedecer aos comandos racionais do meu cérebro, eu segurei seu rosto delicado entre as mãos, e nos olhos verdes eu via refletido o próprio desejo que sentia.

_Díos_, eu estava perdendo o juízo.

Um rápido roçar do meu polegar no seu lábio inferior a fez tremer, e uma descarga de adrenalina fez com que eu me aproximasse mais dela. E quando ela ergueu o rosto com os lábios entreabertos, meu universo saiu de controle e eu capturei seus lábios nos meus.

Nunca imaginara que tamanho êxtase pudesse existir. A boca de Suzannah se encaixava na minha de tal forma que era quase como se fossemos um só, os movimentos das línguas em perfeita sincronia.

Minhas mãos se infiltraram nos cabelos molhados, segurando-a imóvel enquanto explorava mais a sua boca, ao mesmo tempo em que ela jogava os braços ao redor do meu pescoço com total abandono.

Quando a puxei para mim, acabando com qualquer espaço que houvesse entre os nossos corpos, eu tive certeza que ela poderia sentir a minha excitação contra o seu ventre. Meus lábios agora viajavam pelo seu pescoço macio e eu a ouvi sussurrando o meu nome e tentei não pensar em como aquilo era tentador.

Num movimento súbito, eu abaixei as mãos, entrelaçando sua cintura fina nos braços, não querendo que ela se afastasse, segurando-a com firmeza e a ergui na ponta dos pés enquanto continuava a beijá-la.

Entre respirações ofegantes e coração descompassado, eu consegui um momento de lucidez. _Eu_ estava beijando-a. E ela correspondia com um fervor que eu nunca tinha sentido.

Finalmente eu a abaixei, até que seus pés tocassem novamente o chão, mas minhas mãos pareciam teimar em não querer soltar sua cintura. Relutante, eu me separei dela, somente para nos unirmos de novo para mais um beijo.

Com o pulso acelerado, eu perdi todo o sentido de tempo e lugar. Esqueci quem eu era e quem _ela_ era. Era como se meu mundo tivesse saído dos eixos.

Então senti a respiração acelerada de Suzannah no meu rosto, como uma carícia quente, apesar do hálito gelado, e comecei a voltar a mim lentamente, dessa vez conseguindo afastá-la com mais determinação.

Mas fitar seu rosto naquele instante não me fez muito bem. Aquele rosto não era o de um simples fantasma. Era doce, vulnerável, passional. Olhos verdes que pareciam procurar alguma coisa em mim. E eu sabia que se ela não estivesse morta, eu correria o sério risco de me apaixonar.

- Eu não queria fazer isso – murmurei enfim.

- Eu queria que você fizesse – ela sussurrou em resposta – Eu queria que você me tocasse.

- Eu queria te tocar – confessei – Eu tinha que... beijar você.

Seu corpo estremeceu numa reação tão humana que me deixou desnorteado.

- Eu quis que você me beijasse.

Seus olhos se iluminaram e um sorriso brincou nos seus lábios inchados pelo beijo.

Rapidamente eu me aproximei e a beijei novamente, de forma ainda mais intensa, mas apenas por breves segundos, e então me afastei. Endireitei o corpo e deixei as mãos caírem ao lado do meu corpo, embora elas ainda comichassem de vontade de tocá-la.

- Isso não pode voltar a acontecer – declarei, embora a minha voz não tenha soado tão firme.

Nunca houvera um momento em minha vida que tivesse me afetado daquela forma. _Nunca_.

- Mas você vai me ajudar a achar o caminho, não vai? – ela perguntou de repente, um tanto cabisbaixa.

- Claro. – afinal era isso o que eu fazia. Ajudava os fantasmas a acharem seu caminho e seguir em frente – Mas amanhã, ok? Está tarde.

- Tudo bem. Não tenho pressa.

Claro que ela não tinha.


	2. Redenções

Capítulo 2

**REDENÇÕES**

Não sei bem como consegui dormir naquela noite com Suzannah ali tão perto. Apenas por educação, eu tinha oferecido meu saco de dormir, mas ela recusou alegando que preferia a grama fofa.

Dormi rápido e sonhei com ela, é claro, e no sonho ela não estava morta. Quando acordei na manha seguinte, ela não estava mais deitada. Mas foi só olhar na direção do rio para vê-la. E para fazer o meu queixo cair e a pressão na minha virilha voltar com força total.

Era como se meu sonho estivesse se realizando.

A principio pensei em me afastar, mas assim que dei uma segunda olhada na sua imagem, eu sabia que não conseguiria voltar atrás, independente do quanto quisesse ou do quanto tentasse. Embora precisasse admitir que não estava me esforçando muito.

Eu fiquei imóvel e sem palavras diante da cena a minha frente. Suzannah sentada em uma pedra com a metade inferior do seu corpo coberta pela água límpida que não me impedia de vê-la por inteiro, seu corpo levemente inclinado para trás com suas mãos espalmadas na pedra, fazendo com que seus seios ficassem apontados para cima.

Fiquei de pé, completamente entorpecido, e caminhei até a beira do rio, sabendo que estava dando passos que não poderia retroceder. Meus olhos agora estavam fixos na sua boca que se movia, murmurando palavras incompreensíveis, como se acompanhasse uma melodia suave. Meus dedos queimavam de vontade de tocá-la. Meus lábios doíam para saborear aquele corpo tão feminino.

_Díos_, o que estou fazendo? Esse desejo incontrolável estava tirando a minha capacidade de raciocínio.

Relutante, desviei o olhar e dei alguns passos para trás, tentando ir embora. Tinha que conseguir controlar o rompante da minha libido. Meus olhos pousaram em Suzannah novamente, seus lábios ainda se movendo lentamente. Estaria ela sussurrando meu nome?

Dei alguns passos para frente novamente e parei a fim de me certificar e ouvir melhor. E então eu vi meu iPod sobre uma pedra mais alta, o fio se estendendo até o seu ouvido, parcialmente encoberto pelos seus cabelos úmidos.

Precisava de uma desculpa... Qualquer coisa para desviar meu pensamento do desejo que estava saindo do controle.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – falei num tom alto e rude suficiente para fazê-la pular assustada. Eu assustando um fantasma? Isso era inédito.

- Estou tomando banho. – ela falou simplesmente e voltou a fechar os olhos, aproveitando os fracos raios do sol da manhã.

- Quem deu permissão para você pegar o que não é seu?

- Queria ouvir uma música. – ela falou ainda de olhos fechados – Não se preocupe. Não deixei molhar.

- Me devolva.

- Ora, não me atormente. Volte para o seu saco de dormir e tente acordar com um humor melhor. – me irritei quando ela me olhou reprimindo uma risada e algo na sua expressão me deixou ainda mais frustrado – Ou você pode vir aqui pegar de volta o que é seu.

Silenciosamente eu rezei. Rezei para ganhar um pouco mais de juízo e bom senso.

Ficamos nos encarando por um longo tempo, e embora diversos metros de água dos separassem, a conexão era intensa. Eu estava ofegante e podia ver que ela também. Respirei fundo tentando pensar com mais clareza, mas não adiantou.

Um a um, abri os botões da camisa, sem nunca desviar meu olhar do dela e joguei a peça no chão. Dei um passo a frente. Dois. Três... e então estava dentro da água. Vagarosamente, sem interromper o contato visual, comecei a me aproximar, cada passo fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido.

Eu estava a apenas alguns centímetros agora, a nossa respiração acelerada em antecipação, ciente de que depois do primeiro toque não haveria mais retorno.

E então eu a toquei. Gentilmente a principio, roçando a ponta dos meus dedos no seu rosto. Suzannah fechou os olhos e eu me permiti sentir um pouco mais da sua pele fria contra a minha quente. Ela apenas voltou a abrir os olhos quando eu envolvi seu rosto nas mãos.

Lá estava ela completamente nua, sentada em uma das pedras de frente para mim, e eu em pé com a calça encharcada, mas entre nós parecia não haver absolutamente nada.

Sem demora eu a tirei da pedra e ela pegou o aparelho eletrônico já esquecido por mim, antes que ele caísse na água, e a puxei para mim, segurando-a com uma das mãos pela nuca e com a outra envolvi sua cintura. Então colei nossos lábios e decidi que não havia nada mais prazeroso no mundo do que beijá-la.

Um tremor percorreu o corpo delicado e ela envolveu meu pescoço com os braços. Minhas mãos agora exploravam seu corpo, seus lábios no meu pescoço, me provocando de maneira alucinante, trilhando beijos molhados até a minha orelha, sussurrando, ofegando.

Selvagem, sensual, maravilhosa. _Díos_, eu estava perdido.

Num único gesto eu a ergui nos braços e saí com ela da água, minha boca voltando a se unir a sua, enquanto caminhava para a terra firme, então a deitei sobre o saco de dormir e cobri meu corpo com o seu. Urgência, desejo e necessidade. Isso era tudo que eu sentia naquele instante.

- Ah... Suzannah... o que você está fazendo comigo? – sussurrei enquanto deslizava meus beijos pelo seu pescoço até os seus seios.

- Não... pare. – ela pediu, ofegando.

Ela mantinha os dedos entrelaçados nos meus cabelos e gemeu quando eu capturei um mamilo entre os lábios, e arqueou o corpo para trás, impulsionando o seio contra a minha boca, me instigando ainda mais.

- Jesse... olha para mim.

Eu ergui a cabeça para fitá-la e tracei seus lábios entreabertos com o polegar e mais uma vez nos beijamos. O beijo mais ousado e maravilhoso que já tinha experimentado.

Sem reservas, ela deslizou as mãos entre os nossos corpos, passando seus dedos delicados pelo meu peito e abdômen, até chegar ao botão da minha calça.

Deixei que ela removesse a peça e logo estava nu também. Eu queria penetrá-la logo de uma vez, para tentar diminuir essa necessidade que eu estava sentindo pelo corpo dela, mas ao mesmo tempo eu queria prolongar aquele momento. E eu precisava sentir mais. Sentir mais seu toque, seus lábios, a maciez da sua pele. Precisava ouvir sua respiração acelerando cada vez mais, os sussurros incompreensíveis que escapavam a todo instante da sua boca. Precisava ver seus olhos brilhando com tanta intensidade que às vezes parecia que ela iria chorar.

Continuei tocando seu corpo, adorando a forma como ela correspondia, gemendo e estremecendo, me deixando ainda mais excitado.

Meus dedos agora estavam no seu sexo molhado, massageando seu clítoris, enquanto meus lábios continuavam nos seus seios, chupando e sugando os mamilos, me deliciando com o seu gosto. Eu já estava a ponto de perder a cabeça quando senti seu corpo estremecendo sob o meu, sofrendo os espasmos do orgasmo, e eu continuei movendo meus dedos no seu sexo, meus olhos agora cravados no seu rosto, completamente hipnotizado pela expressão de desejo e satisfação, e com os gemidos ensandecidos que escapavam da sua boca entreaberta.

- Ahhh... Jesse... Jesse – ela sussurrava, seus seios subindo e descendo rapidamente, acompanhando o movimento da sua respiração acelerada, e suas mãos pequenas vieram em direção ao meu rosto, me acariciando com ternura.

Me posicionei entre as suas pernas, me preparando para penetrá-la, e deixei meu corpo cair sobre o seu lentamente, preenchendo-a devagar, sentindo cada centímetro do seu sexo recebendo o meu.

Precisei parar um instante para controlar meus instintos que me forçavam a começar a estocar com força, querendo acabar logo com aquela tortura prazerosa. Respirei fundo algumas vezes, mas foi a sua mão acariciando meu rosto novamente que me fez encontrar o foco e eu a encarei, vendo seus olhos verdes brilhantes fixos nos meus.

Comecei a me movimentar lentamente, saindo por completo somente para preenchê-la novamente e repeti o movimento mais uma vez, até que ela ergueu seu quadril no ar, fazendo com que eu conseguisse entrar ainda mais fundo. Nós dois gememos juntos e eu envolvi seus lábios com os meus num beijo sôfrego, enquanto eu aumentava a velocidade dos movimentos dentro dela, entrando e saindo cada vez mais rápido.

Já sentia o orgasmo se aproximando, mas eu queria mais. Saí de dentro dela, antes que aquilo acabasse rápido demais, e passei um braço por baixo do seu corpo, puxando-a para cima. Eu a sentia completamente entregue a mim, seu corpo respondendo ao meu sem que uma palavra precisasse ser dita.

Devagar, voltando a beijá-la, eu sentei no saco de dormir e a puxei para o meu colo, uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril. Posicionei meu membro na sua entrada e segurei seu quadril com firmeza, fazendo-a deslizar devagar até que eu estivesse dentro dela novamente.

Continuei segurando-a pelo quadril com uma das mãos, guiando seus movimentos sobre mim, enquanto a outra se dirigiu à sua nuca, mantendo seus lábios colados aos meus.

A cada subida e descida do seu corpo, um gemido escapava das nossas gargantas e eram misturados ao beijo. Em momento nenhum aquele beijo foi interrompido, até que, minutos depois, suados e com a respiração quase nula, eu me deixei libertar dentro dela, quando a senti me apertando. Atingimos o clímax juntos, num orgasmo longo e intenso, tão alucinante que eu cheguei a pensar que tinha morrido e estava as portas do paraíso.

Me deixei cair para trás, levando seu corpo junto, e ali ficamos por longos minutos, minutos que pareciam horas, até que nossas respirações voltassem ao quase normal, e só então eu saí de dentro dela.

Fiquei com ela em meus braços por mais um tempo até que a consciência do que eu tinha acabado de fazer, me abateu. Eu tinha acabado de transar com um fantasma. Fantasma essa que deveria estar mediando. Mas, _Díos_, tinha sido tão bom que eu já estava pensando em repetir. Mas não poderia fazer isso. Não poderia e não ia.

Com relutância, girei nossos corpos de forma que ela ficasse deitada sobre o saco de dormir e levantei indo até a minha mochila. Peguei uma muda de roupa seca e limpa, vestindo-a antes de pegar a minha camisa que ainda estava na beira do rio e colocando-a numa sacola de plástico junto com a minha calça jeans molhada.

Quando terminei, Suzannah estava terminando de abotoar a camisa e me encarou ainda sentada no mesmo lugar, já completamente vestida.

- Arrependido? – ela perguntou depois que eu me aproximei e sentei na sua frente.

- Deveria, mas não estou.

- Você não tem motivos para se arrepender, Jesse.

- Eu me aproveitei de você.

- Você não acha que foi o contrário?

- Eu poderia ter dito que não.

- E eu teria insistido até que você dissesse "sim". E você não se aproveitou de mim, caubói. Não é como se eu fosse uma mocinha indefesa.

- Mas devido às circunstancias... A sua situação atual... – não queria falar a palavra "morta" naquele momento. Simplesmente não conseguiria.

- Por eu estar perdida?

- Eu deveria te ajudar e não...

- Relaxa, Jesse. Eu não tenho pressa nenhuma em achar o caminho de volta. Até estou gostando daqui. Ah, e por falar nisso, você mora aqui perto?

- Não muito. Estou acampando.

- Percebi. – ela falou olhando ao redor.

- Mas então, o que aconteceu com você?

- Já querendo se livrar de mim?

- Não é isso, Suzannah. É só que às vezes essas coisas demoram. Pode levar horas, mas também pode levar dias.

- Ah. Ok, então. Bem, eu estava acampando também, sabe... Eu e alguns amigos da escola. Durante a noite eu tive vontade de ir ao banheiro. Acho que eu bebi muita cerveja. Mas a noite estava tão linda que eu não resisti e fui andar um pouco. Aí eu me perdi e não consegui achar o caminho de volta.

- E como foi que aconteceu? – perguntei quando vi que ela não ia falar mais nada.

- Como foi que aconteceu o quê?

- Você caiu ou algum animal... sei lá... te atacou?

- Hein? Credo! Não. Eu só me perdi. Faz uns três dias agora. O pessoal deve estar louco me procurando. Ou provavelmente devem estar pensando que eu resolvi fugir de casa. De novo. – ela completou, com um sorriso.

A cada palavra que saía da sua boca, meu coração martelava mais forte no meu peito, parecendo querer sair pela minha boca.

_Nombre de Díos!_ Suzannah não sabia que estava morta.


	3. Estrela Cadente

Capítulo 3

**ESTRELA CADENTE**

Levantei sem conseguir continuar encarando-a e comecei a andar de um lado para o outro, passando as mãos nos cabelos enquanto pensava na melhor maneira de contar-lhe, mas nada me vinha à mente.

- Que foi? – ela perguntou, ainda sentada, sua expressão confusa, seus olhos me seguindo para lá e para cá, como numa competição de tênis.

Eu ainda não conseguia pensar direito e continuei andando aflito, até que Suzannah cansou de esperar por uma resposta e deitou sobre o saco de dormir.

- Quando você parar de surtar, você me avisa, ok?

Surtando, eu? Claro que estava surtando. Quem não estaria? Mas eu sabia que precisava me acalmar. Ela não tinha culpa de não saber o que houve. Não que isso fosse normal, mas acontecia. Principalmente em mortes abruptas. E agora cabia a mim contar a ela.

Sentei na grama ao seu lado, relativamente mais calmo, e ela abriu os olhos quando acariciei seus cabelos.

- Suzannah, tem algo que eu preciso te contar, mas eu preciso que você mantenha a mente aberta. E saiba que eu estou aqui para te ajudar, ok?

- Nossa! Falando assim tão sério, eu vou até sentar. – ela murmurou num tom brincalhão e sentou, ficando de frente para mim. – Manda.

- Certo. – respirei fundo antes de começar – Qual é a última coisa que você lembra depois que saiu do acampamento?

- Pergunta estranha, mas... Ok.. Deixa eu pensar... Hum... Eu saí para caminhar e fiquei olhando as estrelas. Não estava acostumada a ver tantas estrelas assim lá na cidade. Era tão lindo.

- E depois.

- Depois eu ouvi um barulho de água corrente. Um rio, eu acho, mas estava meio longe. Mas eu nem liguei muito porque naquela hora eu vi uma estrela cadente. Ou vai ver eu ainda estava sob o efeito do álcool. Mas... Enfim, é isso.

- Não lembra de mais nada?

- De quê, por exemplo?

- Quando você se deu conta de que estava... perdida?

- Sei lá. Quando eu não consegui achar o caminho do acampamento? Não lembro bem. Por quê? Que diferença isso faz, afinal de contas? Você não deveria estar perguntando se eu lembro onde foi que nós acampamos? Ou onde eu moro? Ou o número do meu telefone? – ela brincou novamente, mas eu não ri.

- Suzannah, eu não queria ser a pessoa a te dar essa notícia... Na verdade, eu queria que não existisse essa notícia, mas em algum momento depois que você saiu do acampamento, você deve ter sofrido algum acidente, porque você... você... – droga, eu não conseguia falar. Mas precisava. Respirei fundo e tentei de novo. – Você está morta, Suzannah.

Tudo bem, eu já esperava essa reação dela. Suzannah me encarava com a expressão cética e um brilho divertido no olhar.

- E eu pensando que vinha um assunto sério por aí. Fala sério, né, Jesse? Esse drama todo para uma piada? Que saco. Pensei que você ia falar uma coisa _super_ importante. Já estava até começando a ficar com medo. Caubói sem graça você, viu?

E então seguiu a minha batalha para convencê-la de que eu falava a verdade. O fato de que eu podia vê-la e tocá-la foi um fator que dificultou bastante. Eu expliquei o que eu fazia, como eu fazia, e então comecei a mostrar coisas óbvias da sua situação atual. O fato de que ela não cansava, nem ficava com fome, foram duas coisas que me ajudaram.

- Eu só comi muito naquela noite. Ainda estou empanturrada. – ela falou dando de ombros.

- Não é isso, Suzannah. Fantasmas não sentem fome. E se você reparar bem, seu coração não bate mais.

Me aproximei dela e levei a sua própria mão ao vale entre os seus seios, fazendo-a perceber que não havia nada batendo ali. Ela me encarou com o olhar meio perdido, mas ainda assim parecia não acreditar. Então eu fiz a única coisa que tornaria impossível que ela não acreditasse.

- Fecha os olhos. – pedi e ela demorou um pouco, mas obedeceu.

Guiei-a até que ela ficasse frente a um arbusto e o contornei, parando do outro lado. Pedi então para que ela seguisse a minha voz e viesse até mim. Sem perceber onde estava, ela andou devagar, seu corpo quimérico(*) atravessando a planta.

- Pode parar agora. – pedi quando ela estava no meio do arbusto. – Abra os olhos.

Novamente ela fez o que eu pedia e seus olhos se arregalaram quando ela percebeu onde estava.

- Mas... mas...

- Sinto muito, Suzannah. – sussurrei, estendendo a mão para puxá-la devagar até mim e a abracei.

- Eu estou morta? – ela murmurou com seu rosto escondido no meu peito. – De verdade?

- Sim. Eu queria que não fosse verdade, mas é.

- Que saco. Eu só tenho dezessete anos, sabia?

Por incrível que pareça, Suzannah aceitou a sua situação atual melhor do que eu poderia imaginar. Cheguei a pensar que ela começaria a gritar e ficaria revoltada, brava comigo, mas não. Ela tinha aceitado tão bem que até começou a fazer piadas.

- Então quer dizer que eu posso entrar em qualquer lugar? Hum... interessante isso.

- Suzannah, é sério, ok? Sua família deve estar preocupada com você.

- É... acho que sim.

Resolvemos que o melhor a fazer era voltar para a cidade e descobrir o que havia acontecido com ela. Recolhi as minhas coisas e andamos juntos até a entrada do parque florestal, onde estava o meu carro, para que de lá eu a levasse até Carmel, onde ela morava. Assim descobriríamos como ela morreu e talvez conseguíssemos descobrir o que a prendia aqui.

Foram mais de quatro horas de caminhada, sem nenhuma pausa, e nós conversamos bastante nesse tempo. Suzannah, apesar de jovem, era mais madura do que muitas mulheres que eu já tinha conhecido. Sem contar com o fato de que ela me fazia rir a todo instante. Fazia muito tempo que não me sentia tão bem assim.

Fomos direto ao escritório do guarda florestal, que ficava na entrada do parque, e lá perguntei se eles tinham informações sobre um acidente que ocorrera a três dias atrás.

- Você é parente da vítima?

- Não, não. Apenas quero saber se o parque tem algum ponto perigoso que eu deva evitar quando voltar a acampar.

- Não há perigo nenhum, se você tomar as precauções recomendadas.

- E o que foi que aconteceu então?

- Ah, sim! – o guarda barrigudo começou, tirando o boné e coçando os cabelos que começavam a rarear – Suzannah Simon. Coitada. Caiu de um penhasco próximo ao local onde acampava. A queda nem foi muito alta, mas ela bateu a cabeça e morreu na hora – isso explicava a falta de memória – Muito nova, sabe? Mas esses jovens procuram o perigo. Eles sabem que é proibido trazer bebida para dentro da reserva, mas sempre acham que estão acima de tudo. A garota estava bêbada, eu acho. Quer dizer, o exame acusou um pouco de álcool, mas acho que não foi só isso. Parece que ela se perdeu do grupo. Foi encontrada a mais de um quilômetro do local. E essa distância a noite é bem apavorante. Ela deve ter entrado em desespero. Acho que nem estava vendo onde pisava.

- Eu estava olhando a estrela cadente – Suzannah murmurou falando pela primeira vez desde que entramos ali – Agora eu lembro...

- Obrigado, Sr. Whalen – me despedi rapidamente dele e fui em direção ao local onde tinha deixado meu carro, com Suzannah me seguindo de perto – O que você lembra? – perguntei, enquanto colocava o carro em movimento.

- Eu vi mesmo uma estrela cadente – ela murmurou parecendo falar com ela mesma – Eu tinha discutido com os meus amigos porque eles estavam insistindo em me empurrar para cima de um cara lá da escola, mesmo eu dizendo que não o suportava. E eles ficavam repetindo aquela baboseira de que há uma linha tênue entre o amor e o ódio... Enfim... Eu fui para a minha barraca muito chateada, e no meio da noite saí para ir ao banheiro. Aproveitei para caminhar um pouco e tentar esfriar a cabeça. Foi aí que eu vi um brilho no céu. A estrela cadente. Eu sei que é estupidez, mas... Ei, pára aqui. – ela falou de repente, me sobressaltando com a súbita mudança no seu tom de voz, quando passamos perto do Ponto de Observação – Adoro esse lugar.

Reduzi a velocidade e estacionei ali, de frente para o mar levemente alaranjado pelo sol que começava a se pôr.

- Eu vou sentir falta daqui – ela sussurrou, contemplando a paisagem estupenda à nossa frente – Onde eu estava mesmo?

- Na estrela cadente – respondi, puxando-a delicadamente até mim e envolvendo seus ombros com um braço.

- Ah, sim. Eu vi a estrela e pensei em fazer um pedido. Sei que é idiotice, mas eu não tinha nada a perder mesmo.

- E o que você pediu?

- Eu pedi... Não ria, mas eu pedi um amigo. – ela falou num tom baixo – Alguém que risse das minhas piadas, por mais sem graça que elas fossem. Alguém que não me julgasse pelo meu jeito "dado", como muitos falam. Alguém que não tentasse me mudar. Ah, e que, se possível, também beijasse muito bem.

Por mais que eu estivesse com o coração doendo pelas palavras dela, eu não tive como não rir.

- Você é impossível, sabia? – sussurrei ainda rindo, apertando-a mais contra o meu corpo.

- Eu pedi para não rir. – Suzannah reclamou, tentando atingir minhas costelas com o cotovelo, mas eu a segurava tão firme que ela mal tinha espaço para se mover.

- Você fala bobagens e quer que eu não ria?

- Eu não falei nada demais. Você é que ri com qualquer coisa.

- Qualquer coisa que você fala. – admiti, mais para mim mesmo que para ela.

Fazia anos que eu não ria tanto quanto nesses poucas horas que eu passara ao lado de Suzannah. Minhas irmãs até me chamavam de velho rabugento várias vezes ao dia. Mas Suzannah tinha essa habilidade de me fazer rir por... qualquer piada... ou comentário. _Por mais sem graça que fosse_.

Oh, céus. Não podia ser, podia? Eu estava apaixonado?

Meu coração deu um pulo tão forte dentro do meu peito que não me restou dúvidas. Eu estava, sim, apaixonado pelo fantasma de Suzannah Simon.

_Por Díos_, em que eu fui me meter?

- Jesse? – Suzannah chamou num sussurro, se aconchegando mais a mim.

- Sim?

- Como você acha que seria se... Se eu não tivesse, você sabe... morrido?

- Em relação a quê? – perguntei, estranhando a insegurança na sua voz.

- Sei lá. Você acha que, de repente, a gente iria se conhecer?

- Talvez. Nós não moramos muito longe.

- Hum... E você acha que se as coisas fossem diferentes, se eu estivesse viva, você iria olhar para mim? – ela perguntou, sua voz soando tão baixa no final que eu quase não consegui ouvir.

Afastei-a do meu corpo, apenas para fazê-la ficar de frente para mim, para que eu pudesse olhar dentro dos seus olhos.

- Suzannah, você é uma garota incrível. – falei com firmeza, segurando-a pelos ombros – Linda, divertida, sexy. Só Deus sabe o quanto eu me esforcei para ficar longe de você. E se eu mantive distância e te ignorei quando você apareceu ontem, foi só porque você é um fantasma. Porque se você estivesse viva, eu não teria pensado um segundo sequer quando você me convidou para aquele banho noturno.

- Droga. Justo quando eu conheço um cara legal, eu estou morta. – ela resmungou, fungando e me abraçando novamente, enterrando seu rosto no meu pescoço – Eu não quero ir embora.

- Eu não quero que você vá, Suzannah. – sussurrei, abraçando-a de volta, apertando seu corpo contra o meu com mais força do que seria aconselhável, mas eu tinha medo de que ela sumisse de repente.

Sem que eu percebesse, lágrimas brotaram nos meus olhos e escorreram pelo meu rosto. Senti seu corpo pequeno sendo sacudido por soluços e meu coração pareceu quebrar naquele segundo.

Como era possível em tão pouco tempo eu ter me envolvido de forma tão intensa? E, _por Díos_, por que uma garota como Suzannah tinha que ter morrido? Que mundo injusto era esse que tirava a vida de alguém tão doce e maravilhosa, e deixava vivas pessoas corruptas, assassinos, estupradores?

Suzannah não merecia morrer. Ela merecia ter tudo aquilo que ela pediu com tanta inocência a uma estrela cadente.

(*)**_quimérico_**  
_adj__ (__quimera__1__+ico__2__)__ 1__ Pertencente ou relativo a quimera.__ 2__ Que não é real; fantástico, imaginário, impossível.__ 3__ Que toma a fantasia como realidade; que vive de sonhos._


	4. Consertando o Erro

Capítulo 4

**CONSERTANDO O ERRO**

Se houvesse uma forma de dar tudo isso a ela... Uma forma de desfazer esse erro. Sim, porque eu sabia que a morte dela tinha sido um erro. E o que eu mais queria era consertar tudo.

Mas antes que eu pudesse expressar minha dor e revolta em voz alta, eu senti uma pontada muito forte na cabeça e um calafrio percorrendo meu corpo. Devo ter perdido a consciência, porque quando abri os olhos, eu estava deitado num local fofo e úmido.

Estava muito escuro ali, mas era possível visualizar as árvores ao meu redor e ver com certa dificuldade o terreno acidentado em que eu me encontrava e, ao longe, eu podia ouvir o barulho de um rio.

Será que tinha sonhado com tudo aquilo? Será possível que eu tenha cochilado enquanto lia e tinha sonhado com uma garota chamada Suzannah, que era, na verdade, um fantasma? Impossível! Eu ainda conseguia sentir seu cheiro, e tinha certeza que aquela umidade na minha camisa tinha sido provocada pelas suas lágrimas.

Mas então, onde ela estava? Ou melhor, onde _eu_ estava?

Uma olhada melhor ao redor me fez perceber que eu estava bem distante do local onde tinha acampado.

Eu sabia que deslocadores como eu podiam se transportar, embora nunca tivesse feito isso antes. Não sabia sequer como fazer. Restava apenas descobrir onde eu estava e encontrar Suzannah novamente. Tinha medo de demorar e quando finalmente conseguisse sair daquela floresta, ela já tivesse ido embora, seguindo seu caminho para a pós-vida.

Como ela deveria estar agora? Teria ela entrado em desespero com o meu sumiço repentino?

No meio de tantos pensamentos e aflições, um brilho no céu atraiu a minha atenção. Foi então que meu coração deu outro salto.

Eu não tinha apenas me deslocado no espaço, mas no tempo também. Eu tinha voltado para a noite em que Suzannah morrera. Voltado para consertar o erro.

Um barulho no meio da floresta me distraiu do meteoróide, e eu parei para prestar atenção ao som, que eu sabia ser de passos pisando na mata seca. Aos poucos, minha visão foi se acostumando a parca iluminação da noite sem lua, e eu pude ver um vulto caminhando devagar entre as árvores. Eu sabia que era Suzannah. Eu a reconheceria em qualquer lugar.

- Suzannah! – gritei, meu coração transbordando de alegria, mas ela não se voltou. Continuou andando, olhando apenas para o céu, provavelmente fazendo seu pedido estúpido e eu corri em sua direção. – Suzannah! – gritei novamente, mas ela parecia não me ouvir.

Estava a cerca de cinqüenta metros dela, quando consegui avistar o abismo a sua frente. Abismo que eu sabia que ela não estava vendo.

- Suzannah, pára! – gritei com todo o ar que consegui reunir no meio da corrida, agora a menos de cinco metros dela.

Seu pé já estava na beira do penhasco quando eu finalmente a alcancei e a puxei de volta, com tanta força que seu corpo se chocou contra o meu, nos fazendo cambalear juntos para bem longe daquele precipício, que quase acabara com a vida da mulher que eu amo.

Abracei seu corpo contra o meu por alguns segundos, e então a afastei, para poder olhar naqueles olhos verdes que agora me encaravam com espanto e curiosidade. Foi então que eu vi o motivo dela não estar me ouvindo.

- Droga de iPod! – resmunguei, arrancando os fios dos seus ouvidos, para só então puxá-la para o meu corpo e cobrir seus lábios com os meus.

Mesmo visivelmente surpresa, Suzannah correspondeu ao beijo sem reservas, envolvendo meu pescoço com os braços.

Meu coração que antes doía com o medo de reencontrá-la, agora pulava de alegria por tê-la em meus braços mais uma vez. Apertei seu corpo pequeno contra o meu, segurando-a pela cintura e tirando seus pés do chão, assim como tinha feito no nosso primeiro beijo.

Estava tão empolgado com o beijo e feliz por tê-la ali que esqueci de respirar e me afastei devagar dela, ainda sem soltar a sua cintura, apenas o suficiente para buscar por ar. Respirei fundo e ri quando a vi fazendo o mesmo. Pelo visto eu não tinha sido o único que esquecera de respirar.

- O que é isso, caubói? Se aproveitando da distração de uma garota inocente?

- Já pedi para não me chamar de caubói, Suzannah. – tentei reclamar, mas o sorriso no meu rosto tornava a bronca uma piada.

- Pediu? – ela perguntou com o cenho franzido, parecendo me ver realmente pela primeira vez – Nós já nos conhecemos?

_Madre de Díos_. Suzannah não lembrava de mim. Ou melhor, ela não me conhecia.

Mas é claro que não. Como eu fui tão estúpido a ponto de não pensar nesse detalhe? Eu tinha voltado três dias no tempo, para a noite em que ela morrera, e quando ela ainda nem fazia idéia de quem eu era.

- Você me chamou de Suzannah. – ela falou, interrompendo meus pensamentos – Como sabe meu nome?

- É... complicado. – murmurei na falta de algo melhor do que falar.

- Você não é nenhum tarado da floresta, é?

Era só o que me faltava.

- Acho que prefiro ser chamado de caubói. – e ainda assim, mesmo achando que eu poderia ser um pervertido, ela não tinha feito nenhum movimento para se afastar, seus braços ainda envolvendo meu pescoço.

- Tem algo que eu preciso te contar. – falei, depositando um beijo na sua testa – Só... mantenha a mente aberta, ok? – pedi usando a mesma frase de quando tinha contado que ela estava morta.

Mas algo me dizia que seria bem mais difícil para ela acreditar em mim dessa vez. Levei-a até um tronco caído, onde sentamos, bem longe daquele penhasco que me dava arrepios só em olhar.

E não foi diferente. Assim como na vez em que eu tinha contado que ela estava morta, Suzannah também não acreditou quando eu contei tudo que tinha acontecido nesse último dia, e exatamente da mesma forma que antes, ela fez pouco caso quando eu apresentei as provas do que tínhamos passado nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, falando tudo que eu sabia a respeito dela.

- Qualquer pessoa pode ter te contado isso. Não duvido nada que aqueles amigos da onça teriam a capacidade de contratar um caubói gostoso para fazer essa pegadinha comigo. E agora devem estar lá no acampamento se divertindo às minhas custas, vendo tudo através de uma câmera escondida.

- Não tem câmera nenhuma, Suzannah – falei tentando não rir com o comentário do "caubói gostoso", e segurei seu rosto entre as minhas mãos, para forçá-la a me encarar – Se eu sei tudo isso a seu respeito é porque _você_ me contou. Assim como me contou que saiu para caminhar essa noite porque estava chateada com os seus amigos, por tentarem fazer você ficar com uma pessoa que você não gosta.

- Como... você sabe...?

- Você me contou. – repeti – E também me falou sobre o pedido que você acabou de fazer a essa estrela cadente.

- Mas como...?

- Você pediu um amigo – falei, tentando manter a voz firme, e me esforçando para lembrar das palavras exatas dela – Pediu alguém que não tentasse te mudar, que risse das suas piadas, mesmo quando elas não tivessem graça, que não julgasse seu jeito "oferecido" e que, se não fosse pedir demais, que também beijasse bem.

- Eu... não falei isso... para ninguém. – ela sussurrou, encarando o chão.

- Falou para mim. – sussurrei de volta, erguendo seu rosto novamente.

- Então... eu morri. – não era uma pergunta. – E você voltou para... me salvar?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

Eu sabia o motivo, mas não quis falar para ela que tinha me apaixonado. Não quando ela ainda estava se adaptando a tudo que eu tinha contado. Então apenas dei de ombros e torci para que ela se contentasse com isso.

- E nós... passamos o dia todo conversando? Não é muito do meu feitio.

- Bem, nós... conversamos bastante sim. – ao menos enquanto andávamos até a entrada do parque.

- Vai me dizer que eu não dei em cima de você? – ela desafiou, cruzando os braços sob os seios e arqueando uma sobrancelha.

É. Eu tinha pulado a parte imoral da história.

- Um pouco. – murmurei e foi a minha vez de encarar o chão.

- Deve ter sido divertido – ela riu, parecendo bem relaxada agora – Eu com certeza devo ter te provocado até cansar. Quer dizer, cansar você, porque fantasmas não cansam, não é? E você não ficou tentado a me agarrar não?

- Suzannah...

- Eu não sou de se jogar fora, sou?

- Você é linda, Suzannah. – sussurrei voltando a encará-la – E sim, eu fiquei muito atraído por você.

- Hum... – seu sorriso diminuiu um pouco, e seus olhos pareciam brilhar ainda mais – Desculpa por ter te provocado tanto, então. Ainda mais quando você nem poderia me tocar.

- Er... – droga. O que ela pensaria de mim se eu contasse toda a verdade?

- O quê?

- Eu... Eu posso tocar em fantasmas. – falei finalmente, depois de respirar fundo – Fantasmas para mim têm a mesma solidez que humanos.

- Ah... Então... _Oh. My. God_. Nós… nós…

- Sim.

Seus olhos se arregalaram por uma fração de segundos, e então ela desatou a rir, sua gargalhada ecoando no silêncio da floresta.

- Meu Deus! – ela exclamou ainda rindo. – Pervertido! Não, brincadeira. Eu me conheço bem o suficiente para saber que eu devo ter te atacado ou algo do tipo.

- Você não me atacou. – falei, sentindo um calor anormal no rosto. Era só o que me faltava. Eu ficar corado. – Só...

- O quê? – ela perguntou, sem deixar de rir.

- Você ficou nua.

- Na sua frente?

- Duas vezes.

- Nós... Transamos duas vezes.

- Não! Apenas uma – corrigi apressado.

- Ah. Então você resistiu ao meu primeiro ataque. Parabéns – ela riu novamente, batendo palmas silenciosas. – Mas me diga... Foi bom?

Ela perguntou isso, ficando séria de repente, e eu senti o calor do meu rosto espalhar pelo corpo e se concentrar em uma parte em especial, que eu preferi não dar muita atenção.

- Eu... prefiro não falar sobre isso. – e lá estava aquela voz rouca e delatora novamente.

- Hum, é que é estranho, sabe? Ter acontecido algo entre nós e eu não lembrar. – um sorriso estranho surgiu nos seus lábios, e eu prendi a respiração antecipando a bomba que vinha por aí – Já que eu não lembro de nada, a única coisa que podemos fazer é criar novas lembranças, não acha?

- Ou – eu comecei, fazendo esforço para não rir e não ficar excitado, mas falhando miseravelmente nas duas tentativas – eu te levo para o _seu_ acampamento e volto para o _meu_ – se é que eu conseguiria chegar até ele, tendo em vista que eu não fazia idéia de onde estava – e nós conversamos quando sairmos daqui. O que acha?

- E então criaremos as novas lembranças? – ela sugeriu novamente, se aproximando mais e pegando minha mão para levar até o seu rosto.

- Não. – respondi com muito esforço.

- Acha justo ser o único a lembrar de algo tão bom, Jesse?

- C-como você pode saber que foi bom? – gaguejei, fechando os olhos ao sentir o calor da sua pele macia sob a minha mão.

- O beijo que você me deu foi uma excelente prévia. – ela sussurrou, e eu pude sentir seu hálito quente e gostoso soprando no meu rosto.

Abri os olhos para me deparar com ela perto demais. Perto demais para resistir.

A mão que acariciava seu rosto, se dirigiu imediatamente à sua nuca, puxando-a de súbito para mim, e cobri seus lábios com os meus mais uma vez.

Ora, dane-se! Eu não consegui resistir da primeira vez, quando Suzannah era um fantasma, e não era agora que ela estava viva, quente e surpreendentemente mais sensual que eu seria capaz. Perto de Suzannah Simon eu sempre seria um homem fraco, que agia apenas pelos impulsos sexuais.

Suzannah se mostrou ainda mais exigente do que da outra vez, enlaçando meu pescoço e correspondendo ao beijo com urgência, entreabrindo os lábios e dando um jeito de colar mais seu corpo ao meu, embora isso fosse um pouco complicado ali em cima do tronco caído da árvore velha.

Dessa vez eu não me incomodei de levantar nenhuma barreira para afastá-la. Essa idéia sequer passou pela minha cabeça depois que senti seus lábios mais uma vez. Me deixei levar pela emoção de invadir com a língua a boca afoita que se abria para receber a minha.

Deixei um gemido escapar quando as mãos delicadas se insinuaram por baixo da minha camisa e a puxei para meu colo, fazendo suas pernas envolverem meu quadril e a segurei pelas nádegas para levantar dali com ela nos braços.

- Ali está bom – ela sussurrou entre os beijos, apontando para uma área mais aberta e plana, coberta pela grama baixa e algumas flores rasteiras.

- Tem certeza? Quer mesmo fazer isso aqui?

- Absoluta, caubói. Ao menos que você não queira.

- Ah, você não faz idéia do quanto eu quero. – sussurrei e a beijei sofregamente, como se tentasse fazê-la perceber o quanto a desejava, embora tivesse certeza de que ela poderia sentir isso entre as suas pernas.

Andei até o local sem parar de beijá-la e coloquei seus pés no chão novamente para poder desabotoar sua camisa.

- Jesse... – ela ofegou, ocupando-se em abrir o botão da minha calça, no instante em que eu joguei a sua blusa no chão e cobri um seio com a boca, ainda por cima do tecido do sutiã. – Meu Deus, como você é lindo. – ela murmurou, revelando o meu membro enrijecido.

Como se para confirmar o elogio, ela segurou meu membro sem pudores e o acariciou lenta e torturantemente. Interrompi as carícias para senti-la me tocando, pendendo o pescoço para trás com um gemido, e senti minhas pernas amolecendo. Me controlei rapidamente e me apressei a livrá-la das roupas. Suzannah parou de me provocar apenas para acelerar a tarefa de tirar a minha blusa, seu sutiã e as calças.

Deitei-a devagar na grama e deitei sobre o seu corpo. Desci a mão pelo seu pescoço esguio até o vale entre os seios, enquanto ela correspondia à carícia mordiscando levemente a minha orelha. Entre um arrepio e outro, eu deslizei a boca até um seio, depois até o outro, sugando os mamilos como se dali fosse possível extrair o inexplicável e delicioso sumo do delírio.

Em um movimento rápido, ela me afastou e, com as pernas ladeando as minhas coxas, montou sobre mim, permitindo que eu a sentisse por inteiro.

- Céus... Como isso é bom. – balbuciei excitado demais.

Querendo estender ao máximo as preliminares, eu a afastei para fitá-la por alguns instantes. Depois tornei a beijá-la com ardor, enquanto explorava seus pontos mais sensíveis.

- Não vou segurar por muito tempo... – ela gemeu, curvando-se em um espasmo mais intenso. – Jesse, eu... Eu preciso...

- Eu sei, amor.

Sem esperar mais, eu tornei a descê-la sobre o meu membro com firmeza. Dessa vez, entretanto, penetrando-a sem reservas. Suzannah cravou as unhas nos músculos dos meus braços, me forçando a penetrá-la mais fundo. Sentindo-a tão entregue, me chamando para entrar no ritmo da dança dos quadris, eu me apossei da mulher que passara a habitar minha mente por completo.

Não demorou para que o corpo dela se contraísse e um grito abafado ecoou pela floresta, anunciando seu clímax. Eu arqueei mais meu corpo, incitando-a a prolongar a sensação, ao mesmo tempo em que controlava com dificuldade a minha ânsia pelo prazer. Esperei com muito esforço que ela saísse do breve transe e a tombei sobre a grama novamente, disposto a recomeçar a coreografia da dança erótica.

Olhei para os olhos semicerrados e brilhantes, para os lábios cheios e entreabertos, e tornei a me unir ao corpo escultural de Suzannah, agora marcando o ritmo com a minha própria voracidade.

Para a minha surpresa, ela atingiu o orgasmo pela segunda vez, antes de mim, e o contrair dos músculos que me envolviam fez o desejo crescer a um nível inexplicável, e com uma última estocada eu me deixei libertar dentro dela, sentindo cada fibra do meu corpo sendo arremessada a um prazer inigualável.

Ainda meio entorpecidos, deitamos lado a lado, encaixando o corpo um no outro, meus braços envolvendo-a com firmeza, novamente o medo de perdê-la me invadindo.

Estirando-se como uma gata preguiçosa, Suzannah retribuiu o abraço, esticando o rosto para beijar minha boca e apoiou a cabeça no meu peito.

- O que você está pensando? – perguntei, depois de longos minutos, acariciando seus cabelos macios, enquanto contemplava o céu estrelado.

- Estou tentando encontrar uma palavra para definir o que sinto agora.

- Conseguiu?

- Acho que sim... – ela então respirou fundo e apoiou o queixo no meu peito, para poder me encarar – É muito idiota dizer que eu me sinto no paraíso?

- De jeito nenhum – respondi rindo, fazendo seu corpo chacoalhar levemente com o movimento – Porque é exatamente como eu me sinto. – foi a minha vez de respirar fundo, e ergui uma mão para remover uma mecha de cabelo do seu rosto.

- Obrigada por salvar a minha vida, Jesse. – ela sussurrou, beijando meu peito e voltando a deitar a cabeça ali.

- Obrigado por dar sentido à minha. – sussurrei de volta, aninhando-a em meus braços.

Eu não poderia dizer que a amava. Era muito cedo ainda. Muita coisa já tinha acontecido esta noite, e eu resolvi deixar isso para depois. Afinal de contas, nós agora tínhamos muito tempo pela frente. Tempo que usaria para convencê-la de que eu poderia ser o cara do pedido que ela tinha feito, porque eu sabia que era ele. Não que eu me encaixasse na descrição dela, mas porque ela simplesmente tinha pedido alguém que a amasse sem pedir nada em troca, e era exatamente o tipo de amor que eu sentia. Eu não me importava se ela nunca viesse a me amar com a mesma intensidade, desde que ela me permitisse ficar ao seu lado, seja como amante ou como amigo. Claro que eu preferia que ela correspondesse ao amor que eu sentia por ela, e eu ia dar o meu melhor para conseguir isso. Nem que para isso eu tivesse que incorporar o caubói que ela tanto gostava.

**** FIM ****


End file.
